


the Seer Chronicles

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Protective Ginny, Sassy Draco, Seer Draco, disaster gay Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy was cursed with psychic sight by Lord Voldemort, but when it comes to Harry Potter the future never was very clear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxTheDarkLordxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/gifts).



> Thanks to the amazing Sam for her post that was the inspiration for this story. Also thanks to Keyflght790 for the beta.

Draco sighed, already bored. He had been on the Hogwarts Express for all of twenty minutes and he’d already been accosted by no less than half a dozen girls about his new ‘inheritance’. The Dark Lord in his infinite wisdom, Draco snorted at the very phrase, had cursed Draco with the gift of psychic sight. A sort of payback at Lucius for perpetually screwing up, and an effort on the Dark Lord’s part to somehow predict what Harry Potter was up to and thwart him. Unfortunately for both the Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy, Draco’s allegiance lay elsewhere and the very thing that was supposed to be his greatest threat had become the Dark Lord’s undoing.

Since the war had ended, however, Draco had found himself frequently approached by various persons hoping to gain answers to particularly difficult questions that Draco found more often than not they didn’t want the true answer to. In the beginning, he had made a habit of lying. It had come so naturally to him after all. Once you’ve lied to the Dark Lord about the whereabouts of Harry Potter, lying to a thirty-one-year-old mother of four about whether or not her husband is cheating on her with that Muggle cashier from the grocery store (he was) came easy to him. He wasn’t being paid for his services, so what did he care if people thought him a terrible seer? It could only stop them coming to him. Only they didn’t stop. Random strangers would come up to him everywhere he went. Even in the Muggle world, it seemed people found him, determined to ask him about some inane detail of their life, and then one day, in mid-August just before he was meant to go back to Hogwarts, Draco had snapped. A random passerby had approached him in Diagon Alley asking an inane question about his cat secretly hating him of all things, and Draco had lost all ability to keep his cool.

“I’m a bloody Death Eater you know! I could hex you! Cast an unforgivable or two.” The man merely stared, and Draco groaned. “Your stupid bloody cat doesn’t hate you. But it hardly matters as your owl is going to eat him in three weeks.” The man looked aghast at the revelation and Draco couldn’t help but smile as the man took off. Perhaps telling the truth would give him what he wanted, after all, Draco thought.

To Draco’s dismay, however, telling the truth had dissuaded as few as his Dark Mark had. He had taken to wearing short sleeves in public, hoping if he kept the mark on display people would feel less inclined to approach him. It never stopped them. If anything they felt inclined to ask about the Mark, about Voldemort, and his ‘gift’. The questions never ended.

“Yes, your girlfriend is cheating on you,” he snapped at the last girl on the train. “But you knew that, didn’t you? You just wanted confirmation because you thought you were being paranoid. Well, I hate to break it to you… actually, I don’t. Because she’s trash and it’s better you know it now,” the blond haired girl stared at Draco, mouth agape, entirely unsure what to say at that. “If it’s any consolation she’s going to get run over by a Muggle cab, I believe they're called.” The girl’s eyes widened and she got up quickly and left Draco to himself in the train car.

“Quite the celebrity,” Pansy sniffed, reading her magazine.

“Don’t you start,” Draco replied. “Don’t make me read your life for filth.”

Pansy merely laughed, “Yes darling, you’re a seer, and I’m Mary Queen of Scots.”

“Darling as much as I would like to believe I was a Queen in my past life, I’m afraid that’s not the case any more than you were. So. Don’t test me.”

“You’re enough of a queen now. And you don’t know shit. Everyone knew Jemma Fieldhouse was cheating on that Hufflepuff.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Care to make it interesting?”

“What, if you can see into my future and it comes true you get a galleon?”

“You’re going to marry Hermione Granger,” Draco said.

“You’re barking mad,” Pansy replied.

Draco merely smiled. “If you win, you get the Manor,” he said with a shrug.

“Correction, raving mad. You can’t just give up the Manor!”

“Father’s dead, or at least he will be in six weeks time. An Auror will accidentally let a dementor loose; it will make the paper but there won’t be an inquiry. And mother’s gone to Spain with her new beau, the soon to be  Minister Shacklebolt.”

“Now you’re just talking nonsense. Shacklebolt isn’t interested in being Minister!” Pansy said

“Give it six months. The interim Minister will be replaced by Kingsley Shacklebolt.”

“I presume the new Mrs. Shacklebolt will have talked him into it?” Pansy asked. 

“They won’t get married. Not after how father treated mother.”

“Alright, when am I supposed to marry Granger then?”

“You’ll start dating at Christmas, engaged by Easter.”

“That’s awfully short,” Pansy replied.

“I call them as I see them,” Draco replied with a shrug.

“You’ll be wrong of course. Father’s going to take me to Switzerland for Christmas.”

“He’ll be taking his second family instead,” Draco replied.

Pansy glared. “That’s not funny.” Draco shrugged. The door to their compartment opened and Draco looked decidedly perturbed at the intrusion.

“Oh, er… sorry, didn’t know anyone else was already in here.” Draco wanted to laugh,  _bloody hell, how had he not seen this?_  Harry Potter was bloody fit. He was sporting a beard and considerable muscle, and his voice seemed to have even dropped an octave; he looked delectable.

“Do come in, Draco here was just sharing his gift, weren’t you darling?” Pansy smirked.

Draco swallowed, staring at Potter. For the first time in a year, Draco’s mind was blank. He couldn’t read anything on Potter. It was heaven and Draco was fairly certain he was in love.

Pansy eyed him, Draco knew that look on her, and it seldom boded well for him. Pansy, Salazar love her, knew Draco far better than he knew himself at times. She could read him in a way that, for not being a seer, was almost terrifying. “I’m sure Draco’s just dying to tell you something about your life,” she said.

Draco glared. Harry eyed him and took a seat across from him, “So it’s true then. You really are a seer?” Harry asked.

“Oh yes,” Pansy replied. “And a  _brilliant_  one at that.”

Draco swallowed, “Thank you, Pansy, you’re an excellent hype woman, if I ever need a press agent I’ll know just who to call... Blaise.”

“Bitch,” Pansy hissed. Harry chuckled and Draco held back a gasp, but only just. Of all the things he had seen, his infatuation with Potter had not been one of them. Draco cursed his inability to see much about himself. Or perhaps his lack of desire to do so.

“What do you see for me?” Harry asked. Draco swallowed staring into those brilliant emerald eyes. He didn’t have the heart to tell him that he didn’t know. That for reasons unclear, perhaps because he’d recently died, Draco saw nothing at all.

“Well…er… you’re going to become an Auror of course. And get married to Ginevra and have perfect little Weasel babies,” Draco lied.

Harry frowned. “Oh,” he said. Pansy stared between Harry’s disappointed face and Draco’s confused one. “I guess that’s…” he trailed off.

Draco could have kicked himself.  _Idiot_! “Nothing is written in stone Potter. The future is… not malleable exactly, but not exact either.”

“No no, it’s… fine. Really,” he offered the two a forced smile and stood. Draco stared, wishing he’d kept his mouth shut. “I should go,” he said, and before Draco could argue. Potter was gone.

Draco groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“You can’t see anything for him can you?” Pansy asked.

“No!” Draco cried.

“Why would you tell him that then?”

“I thought it's what he wanted! He’s been going on about being an Auror for a century and he was dating the She-Weasel before the war. How was I to know he didn’t want that?”

Pansy tutted, “You of all people should know better than to try to make up the future.”

“I wasn’t…I went for the most logical conclusion based on what I knew about Potter.”

“And boy did you blow it,” Pansy said shaking her head. Draco groaned.

“Thanks, Pans, you’re a big help.”  

Pansy grinned, “I aim to please.”

The rest of the train ride was blessedly silent, at least in so far as no one else had decided to approach Draco without warning. That was until they reached the Hogsmeade platform when Draco was approached, by a shrill voice shouting at him from behind.

“MALFOY!” Draco turned, to find the She-Weasel glaring daggers at him and storming across the platform towards him.

“Bloody hell,” Draco was about to turn and leave when his shoes were jinxed to the pavement. “Damn her jinxes.”

“Just what the bloody buggering fuck did you say to Harry?” she demanded.

Draco gave the witch a bored look, “What makes you think I had anything to do with… whatever it is you’re going on about?” he asked surreptitiously trying to unstick himself.

“Harry said he was wandering the cabins and came across you two,” at this, she pointed at Pansy and Draco. “And then he came sulking back to our cabin looking as though someone just kicked his crup. So out with it! What did you say to him? What horrible thing did you ‘see’ in his future?”

Draco pursed his lips. Surely he couldn’t  _tell_  her what he’d said. Surely she didn’t want to hear that Draco had said Harry would marry her and that’s why he had become so distressed.

“So help me Draco if you don’t tell me I’ll hex your bollocks right off your body,” Ginny snapped.

Draco sighed, “I told him, he would become an Auror and you and he would get married and have lovely children together.” Ginny glared, and before Draco knew what had happened, she slapped him hard across the face. Draco grimaced.  _Not as bad as Granger’s punch, but still painful,_  he thought.

“You wanker,” she growled.

“What? I thought he’d be delighted to hear that.”

“We broke up over the summer, I’m seeing someone else, you berk! Not to mention he’s been madly in love with a boy since sixth year.”

“How was I to know that?” Draco shrieked.

“You’re a bloody seer!” Ginny said.

“Yes, but I can’t bloody see him now can I?”

“You what?” she yelled. Draco sighed. He’d really fucked himself with that admission. “Why would you tell him you could see his life if you couldn’t?”

“None of your business, she-Weasel, I merely thought it was what he’d want to hear.”

“Well, it wasn’t!” Ginny said.

Draco sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me, I’m not the one you hurt with your lie. Are you even a seer?”

“He said Granger and I are going to get engaged by Easter, so, I doubt it,” Pansy said shaking her head.

At this Ginny laughed. “Engaged, huh?”

“You and Luna are a good match,” Draco said. “She’s good for you. You won’t get married because she doesn’t believe in it, but you know how you feel about each other.”

Ginny’s eyes widened, “Bloody hell, you can see. But… why can’t you see Harry?”

“Like I know? Probably the reason the Dark Lord never could, because he’s too pure or something. Look I know what I did was wrong. It was shitty and I should have never told Ha...Potter that he was going to marry you.”

“Then why did you?” she demanded.

The truth was, Draco didn’t know how to explain it himself. He wanted to say it was because lying was easier. He was good at that, he understood that. The truth, on the other hand, was, complicated, and messy.

“I thought it was what he needed to hear,” Draco said.

“Bullshit!” Ginny growled.

“Look I made a mistake okay? A miscalculation for which I am deeply sorry.”

Ginny snorted. “You’ve never been genuine a day in your life have you?”

“How dare you,” Draco snapped. “Do you honestly think Potter would have been happier to hear, oh sorry Potter, I can’t see your future and who bloody knows if you even have one because you died!” Pansy elbowed Draco in the ribs, “What?” Draco turned, there standing behind him was Harry.  _Bugger_. Harry glared, tears already in his eyes. “Potter wait,” Draco moved to follow him as he bolted down the platform, nearly falling face first. “Unstick my bloody feet,” he hissed.

“Fuck off Malfoy,” Ginny growled, pushing past him to run after Harry. Draco groaned, and pulled out his wand, and aimed it at the floor. Mercifully his feet unstuck and Draco all but ran after the pair that were marching toward the carriages.

He caught up with them just as they reached the last carriage,  “Please you have to understand…” Draco caught hold of Harry’s arm and froze as a vision, unlike anything he’d ever seen before raced through his mind.

_Harry stood in a corridor in Hogwarts, the Slytherin corridor, waiting for someone. Draco appeared from the other end of the corridor and smiled as he saw Harry. Harry’s eyes lit up as he caught sight of Draco. The blond leaped into Harry’s arms and Harry caught him easily. Harry grinned, and spun them around, pinning Draco against the wall and kissed him, slow and hungrily._

Draco gasped, letting go of Harry’s arm as though burned. Harry merely stared at him.

“Come on, let’s go,” Ginny said climbing into the carriage. Harry followed her, leaving Draco standing, still flabbergasted on the platform. Pansy eyed him.

“Everything alright?”

“I think I just had a vision about Harry,” he said.

“And?”

“I don’t think this one is going to come true,” he said solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not sure if this is going to be the end or not, I really love this story but I haven’t decided yet whether or not I want to continue after this. It feels complete?  
>  Tell me your thoughts, won’t you? Unbetaed.

“What do you mean you kissed?” Pansy asked as they climbed into a carriage of their own.

Draco sighed, “Could you possibly not shout that?”

“Sorry. But… Draco what are you talking about?”

“I don’t usually have visions,” he said. “It’s normally just like… a knowledge I can’t explain. Only this time I saw it. Ha… Potter was waiting for me in the dungeons, and I leaped into his arms and he kissed me.”

“Have any of the things you’ve predicted not come true?” Pansy asked.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Draco said.

“You think Potter saw it too?” she asked.

Draco shook his head, “I don’t know. Honestly Pans I feel like I’ve gone mad. Ever since I became a seer everything just gets stranger and stranger.”

“You know what you’re going to have to do,” she said.

“Apologize?”

Pansy nodded, “That and, tell him the whole truth. No more lies…”

“What about the vision?” Draco asked.

Pansy sighed, considering, “I wouldn’t, just yet. Did it give you a timeframe?” Draco shook his head. “But it was definitely Hogwarts?”

“Yes.”

“Well, you have 9 months to make that vision come true. Meanwhile, I’ll be avoiding my future wife as I’ve done every year since year one.”

Draco smirked. “Give it time, you’ll see the love.”

“Like bloody hell, I will. Just wait till Blaise hears about this. He’ll know you’ve gone mad.”

“Not with his tongue in Weasley’s arse he won’t.”

“Oh gods, not him too. Are we all doomed to be with Gryffindors then?”

“I’m afraid so,” Draco replied.

“How dreadful,” Pansy said with a sigh.

Draco chuckled, “Just wait till you hear who Theo’s going to be getting bent over by.”

“Let me guess, Longbottom?”

“Good guess.”

Pansy groaned, “Bloody hell, I was kidding!”

Draco smirked, “It’s the year of inter-house unity.”

Pansy sighed, “I don’t know whether to hope you’re wrong or pray to Salazar you’re wrong. Last I checked I didn’t even fuck women.” 

Draco shrugged. Pansy eyed him; the carriage came to a halt outside the castle, just behind Potter and the She-Weasel. Draco sighed, and stepped out of the carriage, running after them. Pansy shook her head and stepped off the carriage. The hem of her dress caught on the step and Pansy slipped when an arm reached out and caught her mid-fall. Pansy looked up at her savior and nearly groaned at the pair of brown eyes that stared back at her. “T-thanks,” she said with a nervous smile.

“No problem,” Hermione said. “Gorge dress by the way.”

Pansy laughed, “Clearly, it nearly killed me,” she said, wrenching it free of the step. Hermione laughed, a girlish sort of laugh that said only one thing.  _Bloody hell, she’s flirting with me?_  Pansy tried not to look horrified, only she couldn’t help it.  _Draco couldn’t be right about this,_ Pansy thought. She wouldn’t accept it. Granger was… pretty enough. And her blood status certainly wasn’t a problem. If anything Pansy thought giving her parents a coronary dating a muggleborn was something she might find amusing. But a girl? That simply wasn’t on. Pansy cleared her throat and brushed invisible dirt off her dress. “Thank you for saving me Granger,” she said.

“You can call me Hermione,” the other girl said. 

Pansy swallowed, “I could, but that would be breaking the habit of a lifetime, and if it’s all the same to you I’m rather a traditionalist,” she said. Hermione giggled, and Pansy knew she had to run. Bolting into the entrance hall, Pansy made her way towards the Great Hall in search of Draco.

He was sitting at a table at the far end of the hall, his great shock of white blond hair stood out more so than usual, she thought, though she was grateful for it. All but sprinting towards the 8th year table, Pansy took the seat across from Draco.

“Any luck with Potter?” she asked.

“He’s avoiding me,” Draco said with a sigh. “He won’t even hear me out.”

“Give him time,” Pansy replied. “Meanwhile, Granger is,” she lowered her voice. “Flirting with me!” she hissed.

“And?”

“That’s simply unacceptable. We aren’t… she’s not… this is not a thing that is going to happen,” Pansy shrieked.

Draco eyed her, “Look Pans, I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t already know what was going to happen. You’re going to get together, just like Blaise is going to get with Weasley and Theo is going to get with Longbottom, and my mother is going to shag the Minister.”

“Hang on, Blaise is doing what now?” Blaise said as he sat down beside Pansy. 

Draco sighed, “You and Weasley.”

“Which one?” Blaise asked.

“Ronald,” Pansy snapped, in a rather impressive approximation of Hermione. Pansy clasped a hand to her mouth.

Blaise snickered, “Good one Pans.”

“Bloody hell,” she groaned.

“You know they say you turn into your lover,” Blaise teased.

Pansy glared, grabbing her fork off the table and leveling it at Blaise’s throat, “Say lover one more time, I dare you,” she hissed.

“Now now darling, I’m only joking. No need to get all hostile.”

Pansy lowered her eyes, “You’ve been eye-fucking that Weasel for months! Frankly, no one’s shocked that you two would end up together!”

“No one but Ronald I should imagine,” Draco said.

“But I have never fancied women. I do not currently fancy women, and I do not appreciate the implication that I  _could_  fancy women!” she snapped.

“It’s not really women is it, it’s Granger,” Blaise said. “Not to suggest she’s not, you know… a woman, but she’s not just women plural.”

“What the bloody hell are you blathering about?” Pansy snapped.

“Why is this so difficult for you?” Blaise asked. “You’re really that hung up she hasn’t got a dick?”

“That you know of,” Theo said. Pansy, Blaise, and Draco all turned towards Theodore Nott as he ate his salad, “What?” his mouth was half full of salad dressing, and he had a little bit of cream dressing on his lower lip and chin.

Draco shuddered. “I just got a horrifying glimpse into his future, and now I won’t sleep for a week,” he groaned.

Pansy snickered, “Serves you right, you little shit!”

“I don’t choose who you fall in love with!” Draco snapped.

“I still say your bloody full of it!”

“Then why are you even worried about what I saw?”

“Ahem!” Professor McGonagall said from the staff table just behind them. The two fell silent and the witch stood. “Thank you all for joining us here for this most unusual year. I know that for some of you this has been something of a difficult few months, and the changes that you have gone through have not all been pleasant. But rest assured, we are working to make this a painless year for all of you. That is why we have created a special 8th year for the students who weren’t able to get a proper education last year. I’ve personally worked with several of the other heads of house on the 8th year dormitory and common room and we have created a system for pairing up students to be roomed together based on common interests and we believe this will be a beneficial system for all parties involved.”

Pansy groaned, burying her face in her hands, she was going to be paired up with Granger, she could see the writing on the wall. She didn’t know how, surely there was nothing the two of them could possibly have in common. Granger was a muggleborn swot who loved reading, about as much as Pansy loved makeup and skirts. She was fairly certain Granger didn’t know the first thing about fashion, and by the looks of her unkempt hair for the past few years, she didn’t really care about any of that. Pansy shook her head, it was mad, absolutely mad, and the prospect of having to room with Granger only made her wish she had never agreed to return to Hogwarts.  _That’s what you get when you try to sell out Harry Potter to the Dark Lord,_  she thought.  _Forced to attend another year in this godforsaken hell hole._ She could kill Draco, she thought, but then who would she have left?  _Theo?That slut? Blaise? He was more in love with himself than anything else._ That was proof enough that Draco couldn’t possibly be a seer, anyone who could assume that Blaise would fall in love with anyone other than himself was clearly off his rocker, Pansy comforted herself with this idea. Granger couldn’t possibly have been flirting with her, she was laughing because she found Pansy genuinely funny.  _The girl had taste clearly,_  Pansy told herself.  _Perhaps rooming with her wouldn’t be so bad after all,_ Pansy thought smiling to herself.

* * *

Whatever Draco had been expecting as his room assignment, having to room with Harry Potter was not it. Sure, when Headmistress McGonagall had mentioned common interests, Draco had immediately thought of Quidditch and Harry, but he had assumed that no one in their right mind would ever pair the two of them together. Yet another thing I didn’t see coming, Draco thought to himself. Potter didn’t look particularly thrilled about the room assignment either, Draco noted, but McGonagall had been clear that switching rooms would not be tolerated. She and the other heads of house had gone to great lengths. Going so far as to even bring Dumbledore and Snape’s portraits into the conversation. Somehow Draco doubted his godfather, even in portrait form, would ever allow something like this to happen. He had half a mind to call the man out, given he had brought a small portrait of him from the manor, with him. He wondered if Potter would think him mad for arguing with a portrait, or more importantly if Potter would even bother showing up to their room. He’d no doubt be with whatever boy he’d had a crush on since sixth year. Draco thought, bitterly. Merlin knew he could have anyone he wanted, especially now.  _Stupid fit Potter,_  Draco thought furiously fluffing his pillow, as he unpacked his trunk. His old armoire from the dungeons had followed him, along with his bed and a window that had been apparently spelled to look like it was underwater. Draco sighed happily as he stared out the window at the Black Lake. He’d missed this, he realized. The Slytherin common room had always been his safe haven, even during the darkest days, and there was something rather comforting about the sounds of water lapping at the windows.

“Sounds like a bloody shipwreck,” Potter commented. “I’m sure I’d have a nightmare I was drowning if I’d been in Slytherin.” Draco sighed. “I’ll sleep on the couch in the common room if it’s all the same to you.”

“Potter wait. Look I can change the window.”

“It’s not just the window,” Potter snapped.

“I’m sorry,” Draco replied. “What would you rather I have said?”

“The truth,” Potter replied, folding his arms across his chest. “The truth would have been spectacular.”

Draco hung his head, “I know. I was stupid. You don’t have to believe me but… I thought I was sparing you.” Harry didn’t make a sound, Draco swallowed his pride and his Slytherin inclination for self-preservation that threatened to make him want to run and hide and carried on. “Look I know it sounds silly. But in the beginning, when people would come up to me, I thought I was sparing them the hard truth by lying. Nobody wants to hear that their partner is cheating on them, or that they aren’t going to get the raise they so desperately need and deserve. Or that…” he swallowed. “That they’re going to die. It was easier to tell them what they wanted to hear. To spare them the awful truth. I didn’t see anything when you first sat down. For the first time in almost two years, it was like… peace. My mind was blank, and I'm loathed to admit it but, I forgot how much I loved that silence. Not being able to know and see all the terrible things that will happen to people. And then you looked so earnest. So curious, and I didn’t want to tell you that there was nothing there, because I didn’t know what it meant. You’re the only one who’s ever come up blank, so I said what I thought you wanted to hear.”

Harry sighed. “When I was on the run from Voldemort, I had a lot of time to think. A lot of time to figure out what I wanted if I survived. I had felt different for so long. I guess on some level I always felt different, but, this was a different sort of different. I think I realized it in sixth year but I told myself there wasn’t time for me to be having these thoughts so I pushed it down. It manifested in other ways,” he laughed a little at that. “But I ignored it all the same. But when I was on the run, I realized that if I lived, I didn’t want to hide that part of myself anymore. I didn’t want to keep pretending as though I wanted that life. So, when I did get back, I told Ginny that I thought we should see other people, and she agreed. I told Robards that I needed a year to think about whether or not I wanted to be an Auror, but I knew,” he shook his head. “I didn’t want to be an Auror anymore.” Draco merely watched Harry as he continued to speak. “I felt guilty about it for a while. It was my job to save people, I told myself. But there was this voice. This oddly familiar voice that definitely wasn’t my own that kept saying to me in the back of my mind. It’s not your job Harry. You’ve done enough for people. And then I realized, that voice was you.” Draco’s eyes widened. “You said it to me in the courtroom that day. After I spoke for you and your mother at the Wizengamot. You thanked me, and I said for what? And you said…”

“For saving me,” Draco replied. “You always save me. It’s not your job you know. You’ve done enough for everyone. More than anyone else has.”

Harry smiled, and Draco couldn’t help but feel his heart soar, “I didn’t realize it but those words stuck with me. I don’t want to be an Auror.” Draco nodded, stepping carefully closer. “And I don’t want to marry Ginny.”

“I know.”

“I want to know the truth Draco, even if it’s difficult for you,” he replied.

Draco nodded, he felt drawn to the other man, pulled towards him like a pixie to firelight. “Who did you have a crush on since sixth year?” Draco asked, breathlessly.

Harry smiled, crossing the small space between them, and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, pressing their lips together. “Who else?” he whispered into Draco’s ear. Draco gasped, and Harry kissed him again. It was so much better than the vision he had had. It was passionate and breathtaking, and Draco knew, he was madly, passionately in love. No matter how uncertain the future would look, he knew with Harry he could take it head on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed again. Because I’m an impatient brat. lmfao.

“So wait, you’re just together now? After a day?” Pansy asked the next morning at breakfast. Draco shrugged, sitting in Harry’s lap. “How is that even possible?”

“He’s had a crush on me since sixth year, what can I say?”

Harry smiled nuzzling his face in Draco’s neck while feeding him pancakes.

“Unbe-fucking-lievable. You know what this means, don’t you? We’re going to be swarmed by Gryffindors just thinking they can  _sit_ with us.” Draco shrugged. Harry smiled kissing the back of his neck and squeezed him tight. “You two are so gross.”

“Jealous? You’ll have your Gryffindor soon enough,” Draco said. Pansy groaned and stood up from the table fast, storming off. Draco chuckled.

“Who’s she meant to date then?” Harry asked.

“Granger,” Draco replied.

“I take it she’s not taking that well.”

“She’s never dated a woman before,” Draco replied.

“I’ve never dated a man before you,” Harry replied. “But I know there’s no one else I’d rather be with.” Draco blushed, hiding his face behind his fringe. Harry merely chuckled and kissed the back of his neck. “You’ll get used to my affection,” he promised.

“I rather don’t think that’s possible,” Draco said. He didn’t add,  _especially as I’m not sure I deserve it._ Harry sighed happily, playing with Draco’s hair. Draco shuddered at the touch. He had always been weak for people playing with his hair.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry whispered. “You know that? I mean you’re brilliant obviously, devious, and master spell caster but by gods you’re beautiful.”

Draco blushed again, “Harry,” he whined. 

Harry growled against his throat, “Fuck baby, I love it when you whine my name like that.”

Draco whimpered. “H-Harry,” he said breathlessly.

“Yes, baby? What do you want?” Harry breathed against his throat, nipping at it.

“Oi, you two lovebirds,” Ron said appearing in the spot where Pansy had just sat. “Keep it in your pants.” Draco groaned. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Harry whispered in his ear, bucking against Draco’s arse for good measure. Draco gasped.

“Tease,” he hissed.

“Mmhmm,” Harry purred. “I’ve waited a long time for this so I’ve given thought to a lot of things I’d like to do to you now that I’ve got you.”

Draco shuddered and bit back a moan.

“You think they have any idea of the outside world or is it all just white noise?” Blaise asked, taking a seat beside Ron. Ron laughed, stuffing his face full of bacon.

“‘Eaths me,”

Blaise raised an eyebrow, “Has anyone ever told you, one should never talk with their mouth full?”

Ron swallowed the bacon, staring at Blaise. “N-not like that,” he said.

Blaise smirked, “I should imagine I’ll have to remind you often then,” he winked and Ron nearly choked on his pumpkin juice.

“Not you too,” Theo shook his head from beside Draco and Harry. “It’s a wonder if anyone will get anything done this year with all the thirst going on.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about,” Blaise replied with a grin.

“Yeah, I’ll just bet,” Theo snorted.

“Teddy could you be a dear and pass the salt,” came a deep voice from several seats away. Theo looked around, his jaw nearly on the floor as he saw Neville Longbottom looking his way. He was fit not unlike Potter, only with considerably longer hair that was currently tied up in a bun, and a brunette beard that was making Theo shiver involuntarily. 

“I… er… yeah, sure thing,” he said grabbing the salt and handing it over. Neville smiled, and their fingers brushed for a brief moment, sending a shock up Theo’s spine.

“Looks like your visions are all coming true,” Harry whispered to Draco.

“Only Pansy’s still fighting it,” he said.

“She’ll come around,” Harry said.

* * *

It was nearing Christmas and Pansy had managed to keep herself as far away from Hermione as she could, while still sharing a room together. She had just prepared to pack when an owl arrived from her father:

_So sorry darling, can’t bring you home for Christmas. Something rather important has come up at work, for both your mother and I. Please enjoy this care package of sweets and know that we love you._

_-Father._

Pansy stared at the letter.  _Goddammit, Draco!_ She thought, shoving her trunk to the floor.

“Bad news?” Hermione asked from behind her. Pansy’s shoulders stiffened. She would not look weak around Granger. She would not give her an inch to comfort her. Draco would  _not_ be right about this.

“It’s none of your concern,” Pansy said.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Hermione replied. “I only want to help.”

Pansy snorted, “And why might that be Granger? We’ve never been friends before!”

Hermione shrugged, “I want to keep the past where it belongs,” she said. “We all went through a lot last year.”

“Don’t presume to know what I’ve been through,” Pansy said.

“You don’t always have to be so strong,” Hermione said, placing a gentle hand on Pansy’s shoulder. “It’s okay to need someone to take care of you. Someone to hold you.”

Pansy turned, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, “I don’t…” she swallowed. “I don’t know how to be vulnerable like that.”

Hermione merely smiled, and wrapped her arms around Pansy’s shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. Pansy sighed, trying to fight it, but she couldn’t. She felt like she had spent so long, running, that the thought of having to keep running now exhausted her. She was tired.  _So bloody tired,_ that all she could do, was bury her face in Hermione’s shoulder, and sob.

Hermione rubbed soothing circles in the other woman’s back, whispering kind things to her. “Let’s sit down,” Hermione whispered, walking Pansy back to her bed. Pansy nodded, and the two sat down on the bed. Pansy sniffed, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her blouse.

“I’m sorry,  _gods,_ I bloody hate sniveling.”

Hermione merely laughed, cupping Pansy’s face with her hand, “It’s good to cry sometimes,” she said.

Pansy snorted, “Easy for you to say you don’t…” but her words were quickly cut off when Hermione leaned across the bed and pressed their lips together. Pansy gasped into the kiss. It was, bloody hell, it was incredible. Hermione climbed into her lap, pushing her back on the bed, and deepened the kiss. Pansy groaned it was easily the best kiss she had ever had, and she could hardly stop herself as her hands flew to Hermione’s arse as they kissed. Hermione giggled on top of her.  _Why had she spent so long resisting this?_ Pansy wondered, kissing Hermione all over again.

* * *

“Do you really want to spend Christmas at the Manor?” Draco asked. “It’ll be awfully lonely. Mother’s not planning to come back from Spain for at least another six weeks.”

“We could go to the Weasley’s with Blaise, but I thought you’d rather go home,” Harry replied.

“Home is anywhere you are Harry,” Draco replied. “The Manor hasn’t felt like home to me in quite some time.”

“So let’s make it home again. We can clear out some of the bad energy and dark magic and make it into a place where we both want to be.”

“Don’t you own the Black house?”

Harry nodded, “I haven’t been back since Sirius died.”

Draco sighed, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I’m sorry love.” Harry shrugged. “Maybe we should get a flat, just the two of us. Something with no bad memories that we can make a home.”

“Would you really be okay with just a flat?”

“Growing up in that big house was lonely at times. Especially when father never had time for me.”

“Oh baby,” Harry wrapped Draco in his arms and pulled him into his lap.

“I didn’t mean it to make things about me, I just mean, I would be happy to have the two of us in a flat all our own. In the meantime, we could just stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.”

Harry nodded, kissing Draco’s lips. “Whatever you want my love. Whatever you want.” Draco blushed, curling into Harry’s embrace.

* * *

“Mother’s going to flip when she realizes I’ve got a boyfriend I didn’t tell her about,” Ron said to Ginny over breakfast.

“Considering Charlie, and me it’s not like you’re the only gay one in the family.

“Charlie’s gay?” Ron asked.

Ginny snorted, “Where the hell have you been? Why do you think he stays in Romania? McGonagall’s offered him the role of Care of Magical Creatures Professor but he wants to be with his boyfriend who was born there.”

“I had no idea. How did mom and dad take it?”

“They don’t know,” Ginny replied with a shrug.

“So they don’t know about me, they don’t know about you, and they don’t know about Charlie. Perfect, we’re gonna kill our parents.”

Blaise chuckled kissing his boyfriend’s neck. “You’ll be alright love. My mother will be thrilled.”

“Will she?”

“She always had loads of husbands, why shouldn’t I get to have one?” Blaise replied.

Ron blushed, “Don’t tell me that’s your idea of a proposal.”

“Certainly not. I’m a pureblood, I have to court you properly and ask your father for your hand first.”

“Oh Merlin,” Ron groaned. “You can’t be serious.”

“You come from a pureblood family too,” Blaise said. “Sacred 28 and all that.”

“We don’t follow that!”

“Your parents did from what I heard,” Blaise said. “Your father courted your mother proper, and the Prewett’s were an old sacred 28 family too.” Ron shrugged.

“We were never raised like that.”

“Be that as it may darling. Your heritage precludes you to a proper courting,” Blaise said with a shrug. Ron blushed.

“Oh just take it ickle Ronnikins. It’s sort of sweet,” Ginny said.

Ron glared. “I hate you.”

“You adore me,” she said with a laugh.

* * *

“So since my uh… father is in Azkaban, and my mother isn’t speaking to me any longer, I thought perhaps we could visit your grandmother. Maybe say hello to your parents at the er… hospital if you wanted.”

Neville smiled, wrapping his arms around Theo’s waist and held him close. “I’d love for them to meet you Teddybear,” he said. Theo blushed.

“Nev,” Theo buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Such a cutie,” Neville smiled rubbing Theo’s back and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Slytherin’s aren’t cute,” Theo pouted.

“This one is,” Neville replied with a smile.

“Salazar! Draco will never let me live this down.”

“As if he isn’t a blushing mess whenever he’s around Harry,” Neville said. “Face it, you Slytherin’s have it bad for your Gryffindor lovers.”

“That we do,” Theo said with a sigh. “That we do."


End file.
